Jerry Bruckheimer
Jerry Bruckheimer (*21. September 1943 als Jerome Leon Bruckheimer in Detroit, Michigan, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Film- und Fernsehproduzent deutsch-jüdischer Abstammung. Er ist der Produzent von allen Fluch-der-Karibik-Filmen, z.B. Fluch der Karibik, Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2, Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt, Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten, Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache. Biografie Jerry Bruckheimer stammt aus Detroit, wo er in ärmlichen Verhältnissen lebte. Seine Eltern waren deutsche Juden, die in den Dreißigerjahren des 20. Jh. in die USA einwanderten. Sein Interesse an Kinofilmen erwachte früh, weshalb er nach seinem Abschluss auf der University of Arizona die ersten Kurzfilme drehte, die nicht länger als 60 Sekunden waren. In diesem Rahmen entstand als sein erster eigener Film auch eine Parodie auf den Hollywood-Klassiker Bonnie und Clyde. Er zog nach New York, wo er in den folgenden Jahren zunächst an kleineren Produktionen arbeitete. 1983 produzierte Bruckheimer den Tanzfilm Flashdance, der – nicht zuletzt durch die Musik von Giorgio Moroder – unerwartet zu einem großen Erfolg wurde. Die Kritiker zerrissen das Werk zwar, aber das Publikum liebte es. Der Film spielte bei einem Budget von ca. 7 Mio US-$ rd. 201 Mio US-$Quelle: The Numbers.com, abgerufen 13.. April 2019 () ein, war der zweiterfolgreichste Start im Jahr 1983 und der erfolgreichste Film mit amerikanischer R-Freigabe (die frei ab 17 in elterlicher Begleitung bedeutet). In Deutschland war der Film ab 12 Jahren frei. Die Filmproduktionsfirma Simpson-Bruckheimer-Productions, die er mit seinem Kompagnon Don Simpson gründete, entstand um diese Zeit. In den Achtzigerjahren des 20. Jh. etablierte Jerry Bruckheimer sich als Produzent von Action-Blockbustern, zu denen Beverly Hills Cop – Ich lös den Fall auf jeden Fall '''(1984) mit Eddie Murphy in der Hauptrolle, Top Gun – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel (1986) mit dem Tom Cruise den Durchbruch hatte, und '''Beverly Hills Cop II, in dem erneut Eddie Murphy den Hauptcharakter gab. Die Serie setzte sich in den Neunzigerjahren des 20. Jh. mit Tage des Donners (1990, Hauptrolle wieder Tom Cruise) fort, bei dem Bruckheimer erstmals mit Komponist Hans Zimmer zusammenarbeitete. Dazu kamen Bad Boys – Harte Jungs '''(1995 mit Will Smith als Hauptcharakter, Crimson Tide''' (1995, mit Denzel Washington in der Hauptrolle), für den Hans Zimmer erneut die Musik beisteuerte. 1996 folgte The Rock – Der Fels der Entscheidung mit Nicolas Cage und Sean Connery in den Hauptrollen. Auch hier war Hans Zimmer (diesmal mit Harry Gregson-Williams und erstmals mit Nick Glennie-Smith) als Komponist beteiligt. Con Air (1997 wieder mit Nicolas Cage als Hauptcharakter), Armageddon '(1998, mit Bruce Willis, Ben Affleck und Liv Tyler in den Hauptrollen) sowie Staatsfeind Nr. 1 (1998) mit Will Smith in der Hauptrolle vervollständigten die Action-Blockbuster der Neunziger aus Bruckheimers Produktion. 2000 kam '''Nur noch 60 Sekunden '(erneut mit Nicolas Cage als Hauptdarsteller) in die Kinos. Ab dem folgenden Film '''Gegen jede Regel (ein Sportfilm mit Denzel Washington in der Hauptrolle) arbeitete Bruckheimer mit seinem neuen Co-Produzenten Chad Oman und erstmals mit Disney zusammen. 2001 folgte dann der von der Kritik erneut verrissene Film Pearl Harbor (mit Ben Affleck, Kate Beckinsale und Josh Hartnett in den Hauptrollen, Musik Hans Zimmer) der jedoch kommerziell sehr erfolgreich war und beweist, dass professionelle Kritik und die Meinung des zahlenden Publikums nicht zwangsläufig übereinstimmen. Ebenfalls 2001 produzierte Bruckheimer gemeinsam mit Ridley Scott, der auch Regie führte, den Actionfilm Black Hawk Down, in dem auch Orlando Bloom neben den Hauptdarstellern Josh Hartnett, Eric Bana und Ewan McGregor eine kleine, aber wichtige Rolle spielt. Der Film kam am 28. Dezember 2001, kurz nach Der Herr der Ringe, in den USA in die Kinos (in Deutschland erst am 10. Oktober 2002), und Bruckheimer schätzte sich glücklich, diesen vielversprechenden jungen Schauspieler verpflichtet zu haben bevor die Welt richtig auf ihn aufmerksam wurdeQuelle: Bring Me That Horizon, Kapitel Orlando Bloom . Zu Black Hawk Down '''lieferte erneut Hans Zimmer die Musik. ' Nach zwei sowohl kommerziell als auch bezüglich der kritischen Beurteilung eher wenig erfolgreichen Actionkömödien ('Bad Company''' (2002) und Kangaroo Jack (2003) brachte Bruckheimer 2003 mit dem von ihm produzierten Film Die Journalistin mit Cate Blanchett in der Hauptrolle erneut einen auf historischen Tatsachen basierenden Film in die Kinos, der dieses Mal von der Kritik gelobt, vom Publikum aber gemieden wurde. 17 Mio US-$ Budget standen weltweiten Einnahmen von rd. 9 Mio. US-$ gegenüber. Bad Boys II von 2003 mit Will Smith wurde von der Kritik wieder einmal verrissen, während das Publikum in die Kinos strömte und das Budget von rd. 10 Mio. US-$ mit weltweit rd. 262 Mio. US-$ Einspielergebnis mehr als ausreichend zurückzahlte, um den Film kommerziell erfolgreich nennen zu können. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Disney setzte Bruckheimer dann mit Fluch der Karibik fort. Angesichts der vorangegangenen Flops in Sachen Piratenfilm wie Die Piratenbraut (1995) und Der Schatzplanet (2002, Disney!), die dem Genre vergeblich neues Leben einhauchen wollten, aber nicht einmal weltweit ihr Budget einspielten, war die Idee, einen Piratenfilm auf der Basis einer Themenfahrt der Disney-Vergnügungsparks drehen zu wollen, dazu noch mit Johnny Depp in einer tragenden Rolle, der seinerzeit eher als Kassengift betrachtet wurde, mit der nahezu unbekannten Keira Knightley und dem mit Der Herr der Ringe zwar bekannt gewordenen, aber noch als unerfahren geltenden Orlando Bloom in den nominellen Hauptrollen und einem zehn Jahre zuvor schon einmal von Disney abgelehnten Drehbuch von Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio ein ungeheures Risiko. Das Einspielergebnis von 653 Mio. US-$, das einem Budget von 140 Mio. US-$ und Werbungskosten von 40 Mio. US-$ gegenüberstand, strafte die Zweifler dann jedoch heftig Lügen. Die Musik wurde von Klaus Badelt, einem Mitarbeiter von Hans Zimmer, komponiert und von Zimmer produziert Ebenfalls in Co-Produktion mit Disney-Buena Vista entstand 2004 King Arthur, in dem neben Clive Owen als Arthur und Ioan Gruffudd (er hatte schon in Black Hawk Down mit Bruckheimer zusammengearbeitet) als Lancelot erneut Keira Knightley als Guinevere für Bruckheimer vor der Kamera stand. Hierfür schrieb Hans Zimmer die Musik. Ebenfalls 2004 kam Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter mit Nicolas Cage und Diane Kruger in die Kinos. 2006 machte Bruckheimer mit Spiel auf Sieg einen erneuten Ausflug in den Sportfilm, um im selben Jahr mit Fluch der Karibik 2, '''von Hans Zimmer musikalisch untermalt, richtig abzusahnen. Der 2. Teil der Piratensaga brachte 1,066 Mrd. US-$ ein und etablierte die Filmserie als die Piratenfilme überhaupt. Ebenfalls 2006 erschien aus Bruckheimers Produktion der Action-Thriller '''Déja-vu mit Denzel Washington in der Hauptrolle. 2007 setzte Am Ende der Welt die erfolgreiche Piratensaga samt Musik von Hans Zimmer ebenso fort, wie mit Das Vermächtnis des geheimen Buches '''eine Fortsetzung von '''Das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter '''in die Kinos kam. Beide Filme kamen bei den professionellen Kritikern schlecht an, das Publikum schätzte sie jedoch so sehr, dass beide Filme ihre Budgets locker dreifach einspielten. 2009 verlegte sich Bruckheimer auf Komödien: '''Shopaholic, eine romantische Komödie mit Hugh Dancy in einer der Hauptrollen, der schon bei King Arthur mitgewirkt hatte und – in Co-Produktion mit Disney G-Force – Agenten mit Biss mit Bill Nighy in der Hauptrolle, der den Pirates-Fans als Davy Jones bestens bekann ist. 2010 produzierte Jerry Bruckheimer den Film Prince of Persia, mit Jake Gyllenhaal in der Hauptrolle, der auf einem gleichnamigen PC-Spiel basiert. In Zusammenarbeit mit Disney entstand im selben Jahr Duell der Magier, der Anleihen aus den Disneyfilmen Merlin und Mim sowie Fantasia nimmt und als Realfilm mit Nicolas Cage und Alice Krige in den Hauptrollen veröffentlicht wurde. 2011 präsentierte Bruckheimer mit Fremde Gezeiten den vierten Teil der Piratensaga, 2013 folgte – mit Johnny Depp in einer der beiden Hauptrollen und unter der Regie von Gore Verbinski samt Musik von Hans Zimmer und Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio, die am Drehbuch maßgeblich beteiligt waren – Lone Ranger. Der Film wurde von der Kritik verrissen, in diesem Fall aber auch vom Publikum nur mäßig angenommen. 250 Mio. US-$ investierten Bruckheimer und Disney, bekamen aber weltweit gerade 260 Mio. US-$ zurück. Der Film gilt insoweit als Flop. Es scheint nicht angekommen zu sein, dass dieser Film eine wirklich bissige Komödie ist … 2014 produzierte Bruckheimer in Co-Produktion mit Sony Pictures den Horrorfilm Erlöse uns von dem Bösen 'mit Eric Bana in der Hauptrolle, der bereits bei '''Black Hawk Down '''mitgewirkt hatte. 2017 kam dann Teil 5 der Pirates-Reihe, 'Salazars Rache in die Kinos, der wieder in die kommerzielle Erfolgsspur zurückführte. 2018 startete Operation 12 Strong '''mit Chris Hemsworth in der Hauptrolle. Der Film beschäftigt sich – ähnlich wie '''Black Hawk Down – mit einer amerikanischen Militäroperation, diesmal in Afghanistan im Jahr 2001. Die Kritiken dazu sind gemischt. Insbesondere außerhalb der USA stieß er auf wenig Resonanz. Unüblich für Filme von Jerry Bruckheimer hat er weltweit nicht einmal die Hälfte der in den USA erzielten Umsätze erwirtschaftet, was der Thematik des Films, der aktuellen politischen Lage (der Konflikt mit den Taliban ist keineswegs beendet) samt einem weltweit in der Kritik stehenden US-Präsidenten geschuldet sein mag. Über die Kinofilme hinaus produziert Jerry Bruckheimer TV-Dauerbrenner wie die verschiedenen CSI-Serien oder Cold Case – Kein Opfer ist je vergessen. Jerry Bruckheimer ist Mitglied der Republikanischen Partei in den USA und unterstützte deren Kandidaten George W. Bush und John McKain bei deren Kandidaturen in den Jahren 200, 2004 und 2008. Von den über 13 Mrd. US-$, die Jerry Bruckheimer mit seinen Filmproduktionen umgesetzt hat, gehen allein rund 4,5 Mrd. auf das Konto der Pirates-Filme. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Stab Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Fremde Gezeiten Kategorie:Mitwirkender in Salazars Rache